Mon Amour Oublié
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Ciel has not long been a demon when a fight breaks out between servant and master before Sebastian leaves the demonling to fend for himself. Young, heartboken and weak,Ciel has no way of defending himself against the horrors of the demon world. Keep check on your mind because Ciel's about to loose his. my first mpreg. Not sure if I'll do more. Depends if you lot request it or not x
1. His Butler: Leaving

Red. It signified death, anger, blood and pain as well as so many other things that were pointless and meaningless now. It was a terrible colour: terrible for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. And for eyes yet red was the colour of the demonic gaze of Ciel Phantomhive.

Red was the colour he'd have to put with for the rest of his existence. Of course that red faded to its original mismatched clash of sapphire and amethyst but, the point was, Ciel was no longer the human thirteen year old he'd once been.

His soul was no longer accessible and that angered his eternal butler. Sebastian would have devoured Ciel's soul by now if it wasn't for that bastard, Claude and that bitch, Hannah. If not for them and that whining brat, Alois, Ciel wouldn't have become a demon. Ciel would have been rotting away in the pit of his demon's stomach.

A month had passed since the night Sebastian had punched a hole through the demonling's chest, swirls of crimson blood decorating the dark waters. The young one had laughed it off but inside he was hurting. There was no physical pain and the wound had healed quickly.

No, this pain was entirely emotional.

It killed him inside that Sebastian wished for his long awaited demise, that he wished he had never met the once-earl, had never rescued the boy from the clutches of those filthy humans of which had dared to use and abuse the younger in every possible way.

Ciel watched through sad, lonely eyes that were disguised with an apathetic gaze as his butler became more and more reserved. Sebastian didn't smirk smugly and tease mockingly like he used to. He didn't even make those annoyingly snarky comments anymore. It broke the little one's heart to see the demon he had come to see as a close friend –not that he'd ever admit it- become so utterly empty.

It also made Ciel furiously angry; could Sebastian not see that the younger was hurting too? The young master had been looking forward to eternal oblivion, he had wanted to die. Life was not something he cherished, not something he delighted in experiencing. He had wanted Sebastian to get the soul he so surely deserved and it hurt that Sebastian hated him now.

Ciel hadn't asked for this.

Why did he get the blame?

A verbal fight broke out between the two; insults were thrown back and forth.

"I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you!"

"You're nothing to me!"

"I'm your master!"

"You've ruined everything!"

"You're being a prick!"

Then, finally, the little lord uttered words that rang in their ears and made Ciel regret something for the very first time. "Well, if you want to leave so badly, why don't you take your stupid contract and go?"

There was silence and, for the briefest of moments, Sebastian actually looked hurt. Then his red, wine coloured eyes darkened. Sebastian turned on his heals and headed for the door. "Goodbye, young master." He said coldly before leaving the room.

Breathing hard with fading anger, Ciel listened to the gentle footsteps as they faded while the owner left the building. A moment passed and hurt replaced anger. The young demon ran after his elder. "Sebastian! Don't go, please don't go! I'll do anything, Sebastian! Please! Please don't leave me!" he begged grabbing hold of the angered demon's hand. The elder shook off the fledgling demon but Ciel took hold of that arm again. "Please. I'm sorry. Please don't go, don't leave me alone. You're all I have left. Please, I don't..."

**_SLAP_**.

Too weak to defend himself, Ciel found himself tumbling to the ground cupping the side of his face where Sebastian had struck him. "Seb... Sebastian..." he whispered, his mismatched eyes brimming over with tears. "please..." His lower lip had split and a mark was left behind where Sebastian had hit him, forming into a nasty bruise.

For a moment, Sebastian just looked at the snivelling wreck in the dirt, still muttering his pathetic pleas. "D-...don't. P-...please. S-...Sebastian." the young one sobbed as the elder walked away. "Sebastian!" Ciel called but Sebastian had gone. "Please... I love you."

* * *

**_Ok, the two are very OOC but I can't do much about that._**

**_I think the two are usually OOC in my fics really._**

**_Sorry._**

**_Much love._**

**_Your dark little secret_**

**_S._**

**_x_**


	2. His Master: Sold

Ciel sat there waiting. He waited for days on end for Sebastian's return. Rain or shine, the demonling waited in that spot; he had no reason to move, no need to bathe or eat or use the bathroom so he waited, hoping that Sebastian would come back.

With each passing day, a little of that hope died taking a little piece of Ciel with it. Months passed slowly before becoming years and still the younger waited in that spot but Sebastian never returned.

Physically weak, completely defenceless and with no guardian to protect him, Ciel became a target for stronger demons once they learned of the beautiful mismatched eyed demon all alone and abandoned.

The young demon frantically fought for freedom, biting and kicking and screaming but, in the end, he was dragged away. Panic overwhelmed him; if he didn't remain where Sebastian had left him, how would the elder find him if he were to return?

A brown sack was pulled over the young one's head and he was then smacked over the head with a blunt instrument. He groaned softly at the pain and he was struck again, the blow knocking him unconscious.

When he awoke, his hands and feet were chained. He was in a small, dark room with two female demons. Impurity was practically dripping off the she-demons, their movements burning with lust and desire. Sebastian had warned the younger of she-demons once, how they were skilled in the arts of seduction and ready to oblige their masters.

Ciel stayed as far away from the two as possible, sitting in the far corner of the room until the door opened and a green eyed demon came barging in. He was a dirty pig of a demon, his hair was greasy and his clothes were muddy, smelling strongly of sweat and urine.

"Come." The demon ordered.

Ciel wasn't stupid enough to disobey; he knew pain would be his only reward. He got to his feet as the she-demons bounced over to the male and followed to a large room filled with more demons. Burning eyes rested on the once-earl and he shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of so many demons.

"Here we have Angelica," the demon that had led them into the hall had begun to speak. "Don't let her name fool you; she's no more angelic than I. Do I hear thirty silver pieces?"

An auction. Ciel had only ever been to one before when he was small. He had gone with his aunt, Madam Red who loved to find a bargain. His heart throbbed as he thought back on the woman, how she had betrayed his trust and had nearly killed him.

In the end, Angelica was soled for five gold pieces and the other she-demon, Isobel, was sold for ninety silver pieces.

Ciel was then dragged to the front by his hair. "Here we have a small male. Weak and young and unlikely to strengthen over time but he's a pretty one. Shall we start at seventy silvers? We have seventy. Can I get an eighty? Eighty. Ninety?" and so it went on as Ciel's attention wondered to a pair of wine red eyes that made his heart stop.

They didn't belong to the demon Ciel wanted them to but the woman that owned them had a similar face structure and raven black hair. Her nose wasn't quite the same, though and her lips were too full, her face slightly rounder and her hair too curly. "Seven gold pieces, going once, going twice..." he paused. "Sold to the gentleman in green by the clock."

The man in question was slumped in his seat, his flab bulging over his trousers that were obviously two sizes too small and his buttons on his jacket were straining, only just managing not to pop off. He was clean, that much could be said for him, and his presence oozed command. The demon stood with some difficulty, his beady black eyes were on Ciel.

The younger swallowed, unease flooding his mind. Every cell in his body screamed for him to run but he knew that he'd only be caught. He shifted uncomfortably and watched his owner as the piggish demon grabbed the chains. A sack was pilled over the boy's head and his chains were tugged.

Sebastian wasn't going to come for him, was he?


	3. His Bulter: No More Playing The Hero

A small room with blood red walls was revealed to him after an hour or two as the sack was ripped off his head. The bed was in the middle of the room, the headboard against the wall. The floor was coated with a blood red carpet and only a few candles lit the room.

A shove was delivered from behind and Ciel stumbled towards the bed, his new master was there behind him all the while. The demonling had come to learn the foul beast who owned him was named Tierman; he'd heard the name on the carriage ride to the demon's mansion.

Ciel was forced onto the bed and onto his stomach which was when he realized what his demonic master had planned for him.

Panic took him as the younger's legs were forced apart and his shorts ripped off. He kicked and screamed, begging for Sebastian to come save him as tears streamed down his porcelain cheeks.

A zip was heard as the pig of a demon pulled out his erection, then a scream as the elder's fat cock was forced into the younger's tight entrance. Without waiting for the younger to adjust, Tierman used the demonling's body for his own sexual pleasure, listening to the boy screamed over and over out of agonizing pain with a sadistic satisfaction.

Sebastian wasn't coming for the demonling.

Sebastian had left him to suffer this.

Sebastian hated him that much.

Sebastian... Sebastian... Sebastian...

The younger's pleas became less and less frequent as the realization dawned on him. With that, the last bit of hope that burned in the younger's chest died and so did what was left of Ciel Phantomhive.

Names became meaningless, memories faded into the black abyss and the light died in Ciel's eyes.

Everything within his fragile mind shut down as he was used by his master. Emptiness filled his mind but not his heart. The patch named Sebastian still remained and kept the boy sane enough to remember his name but nothing else.

There were things he knew, he knew the demon abusing him was his master and he knew he was a once-human demonling, knew his own name but everything was sucked into a vortex of darkness.

He was Ciel who?

Son of whom?

Fiancé to whom?

Sebastian was who?

He couldn't remember.

Finally Tierman pulled out and left the boy, allowing in two others to clean Ciel up.

The younger didn't move as he was poked and prodded; he just kept staring at the wall, his eyes dead and the servants knew the demonling on the bed had lost his mind.

* * *

**_Wow, I feel really mean now. My rape scene kind of sucks but there we go. Poor Ciel, huh? I'll probably make it up to him ... eventually. That's if I'm feeling nice which will happen if I get lots of review and, who knows? If I get enough, I'll update again by the end of the day or Monday at the latest. I will be updating most of my stories at least once every two weeks. At the vey least._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Your cruel little secret_**

**_S._**

**_x_**


	4. His Master: Enslaved

_Sebastian... please, please, Sebastian, please..._

The faint calling of a snivelling child's voice all but forgotten whispered in Sebastian's mind. The familiar ache in the demon's chest made itself present and he sat up.

_Help me... please... Sebastian ... please..._

Sebastian stood and went to the window as the contract mark on his hand tingled beneath the black leather gloves he wore. The red moon shone over the demonic city, a place designed to look like a warped version of earth.

_You won't come, will you, Sebastian?_

Certainly not. Sebastian had spent a full decade avoiding the young master; he wouldn't throw all that aside just because Ciel's got himself into trouble. He was sure Ciel could do it himself with his new demonic strength and speed.

_I understand...Goodbye Sebastian..._

The contract burned on Sebastian's hand causing the demon to rip off his glove. Blood was smeared across the symbol and Sebastian stared at it. Ciel was in real trouble this time. Sebastian could feel an emptiness between them whereas before there was a faint connection.

'_What have I done?'_

* * *

The building could be haunted if you judge by the coal black bricks and the dead ivy that decorated the side of the mansion. Sebastian shifted uncomfortably as he approached the dark wooden doors and knocked. The double doors opened in invitation and the demon stepped into another demon's layer.

"Saul!" Tierman exclaimed in delight as he made his way over to his old acquaintance and Sebastian gave the other a weary smile. "Is that not the name you still go by?"

"It'll do." Sebastian said offering Tierman his hand. They shook and Sebastian took a step back as the doors closed.

"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" the piggish demon asked, his beady eyes studying the raved haired demon.

"Boredom," was the answer given. "Eternity has to have some draw backs."

Tierman's booming laughed filled the hall. "Did you hear about my new toy, Saul? Six months and he's still as tight as a virgin."

Sebastian's wine red eyes sparked with interest. "Oh?" it had been sixth months since Ciel's last call for help. Could it be the young master to whom Tierman was referring?

Tierman smirked. "I knew you'd want to play with him." The pig turned to one of his demonlings and whispered something to them before she hurried off. "Let's take this to the lounge."

The lounge was as dark as the outside of the building, the black sofa making Sebastian's leather trousers blend in.

The two were made to wait but a moment before a scrawny little demonling with a single blue eye entered the room. "You sent for me, master?"

Sebastian's mouth almost fell open; right here before him was his young master bowing to another. Ciel glanced at Sebastian but made no indication he recognised the elder. Anger bubbled in the crow demon's gut. Two could play at that game. "Who's this?"

"His name is Ciel." Tierman said with a smirk. "He was found abandoned by his guardian. Sebastian, I think his name was. What a fool to leave such a beauty, alone and defenceless. He doesn't even have demonic strength to protect himself. He can't tell us why, though. After a breakdown, the poor thing lost his mind. He doesn't remember much beside his name."

Sebastian's anger died. "Oh." He said trying to maintain his apathetic facade.

Ciel looked at Sebastian properly. "Am I to entertain our guest, master?" he asked and flinched when Tierman stroked his cheek.

"Take Saul to your room." The pig demon ordered.

"Yes... master."


	5. His Butler: Familiar

Sebastian allowed the demonling to lead him from the lounge to his bedroom. Unease gripped the elder as he studied the boy; he was as pale as a sheet, his eyes had lost all fire and become empty. The younger's body had become thinner and his aura burned with hunger for the souls he was being denied. Sebastian's heart broke as he observed the damage he'd left the young lord to suffer.

Once inside the room, Ciel sat on the bed and waited for Sebastian to make his move. When Sebastian did nothing but stare at the boy, Ciel spoke. "Did you want me to undress myself... sir?" the hesitation to call Sebastian 'sir' gave the elder hope that his master's fire could still be rekindled.

"No. I just want to sit and talk." Sebastian said with a friendly smile, masking his sorrow well.

Ciel looked at him with distrustful eyes. "About what?" he asked. "If you want information on my master, I can't give it to you. He makes sure I know nothing of him except he has a ...a fondness for children."

Fury rose in the elder but he swallowed it down. "No, I wanted to talk about you." He said. "Like, what do you remember of your past?" part of Sebastian was praying this was all just an act, a cruel joke of some kind.

"Not much." Ciel replied. "I just remember that there was a person called Sebastian. That he was angry because I couldn't give him something he wanted. I can't picture him but I can remember how much he hurt me. I remember the impatience of waiting for him to come back." Ciel's eyes glazed over, pain burning in the depths. "I would have waited forever for him. Even if he didn't come back I would have waited regardless but I can't remember why I felt as I did. I can't even remember what he looks like or what he was to me. I just know what he meant to me."

It was the closest thing Sebastian had ever heard to a love confession and it only served to pain the elder more. He couldn't tell Ciel who he was; the boy would never believe him and he couldn't tell Teirman that he was the guardian of this boy for fear of the pig demon hurting Ciel to get to him.

"You smell familiar." Ciel suddenly said and Sebastian was jolted out of his thoughts. "You smell like ...like cinnamon and ...and home."

Sebastian had to turn away as he remembered holding the young master while the boy buried his face in the elder's chest. How he longed to do that now, to pull Ciel into his arms like nothing had changed. He would give anything to do that; to take away Ciel's suffering.

And, by God, he'd try.

* * *

"It's a shame you can't stay longer, Saul." Tierman said to Sebastian as they walked to the main hall.

Sebastian offered him a smile. "Yes, quite." He agreed. "That Ciel of yours was entertaining. I want him. I'm willing to pay, of course. Twice the amount you paid." He was determined to have his young master back. It was something he had to do; he had to have Ciel back. He would rekindle that fire that had burnt out; he would feed the flames until they once again burned with a passion and a heat that they had once held. Ciel would feel alive again, nourished once again in Sebastian's care.

"Twice?" Tierman's eyes glinted with interest as he considered the price. Greed was clear in those piggy little eyes, wanting more than Sebastian was willing to give. "Make it triple and you've got a deal."

Sebastian hesitated; it was quite the stretch in his budget but the crow demon was determined. He wanted his master back and he'd do what he must to get him. "Fine."

Tierman grinned and held his hands out for the money which Sebastian reluctantly handed over before a concubine went to fetch Ciel and to explain to him what was going on.

Sebastian waited impatiently, wanting to get the boy away from this pig that had dared to use his master in such a way. Tierman would pay for what he'd done in time but, for now, Sebastian was content to take the young master home.

The elder picked up the demonling, holding Ciel in his arms like he used to. "Goodbye, Tierman. I shall be sure to visit again soon." There was an unheard threat in there, a threat the pig demon wasn't aware of.

"Do," Tierman agreed with a grin, holding his money to his chest.

Sebastian carried Ciel out to the demon hound driven carriage outside and took him home.

Ciel didn't say anything as he was held by this stranger, allowing 'Master Saul' to hold him without a fuss but... there was something oddly familiar about his new master, something that made his chest ache and his heart flutter. He knew this demon, of that he was sure but who he was remained a mystery.

But, by all things unholy, he'd find out.


	6. His Master: In His Arms

Ciel was introduced to a warm bed and clean clothing when they arrived at Sebastian's layer. Sebastian bathed the boy, much to Ciel's confusion, being careful not to startle him as his hands ran over the demonling's smooth skin with the soap and wash cloth. Once Ciel was deemed clean, Sebastian stood and Ciel rose with him. A warm towel was wrapped around the younger as he stepped out of the tub, bubbles clinging to the fine curves of his calves.

Sebastian looked away as to not be tempted by the sight of his dripping wet charge which was something Ciel was making difficult; his hips still had that feminine swig that was almost sensual, his plump lips still parted when he sighed and Sebastian soon found the younger liked to eat deserts with his fingers, allowing that little pink tongue to innocently lick and suck on his fingers.

These characteristics, though they were a guilty turn on, gave Sebastian hope that the young master wasn't far beneath the surface.

Habit had Sebastian tucking the boy in when he went to bed but the caress was something he had only longed to do. Ciel's mismatched eyes followed Sebastian with every moment he made, fear burning in the depths. "Are you going to give me back?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian looked at the boy in surprise and horror. "What gave you that idea?" he asked sitting in the edge of the bed as the demonling sat back up.

"It's obvious I don't please you," Ciel said looking both fearful and upset. "You avoid touching me unless you deem it necessary, you barely look at me and, when you do, you look sad and angry. Did I do something to displease you?"

"No, of course not," Sebastian said. "Is that what you want? For me to force myself upon you and hurt you like they did?"

The younger shook his head. "No, I just don't want you to give me back." His eyes filled with tears. "Please don't give me away. You're the nicest person I've ever met. I don't want to be forced any more. I don't want to go back."

Sebastian gathered the distressed little demon into his arms, rocking him as the little one cried. "Shh. I won't give you back. I promise. I'll do my utmost to keep you from them. No one will touch you unless you let them while I'm here." He promised to the young one.

Ciel's tiny form relaxed in Sebastian's arms and the younger allowed himself to trust the strange demon who seemed so oddly familiar, whose embrace made him feel safe and secure as Sebastian stroked his hair.

A few moments passed and Ciel looked up at the elder who cupped his cheek. Though faint and dim, a fire began to burn in the younger's eyes and their lips gently brushed together. Ciel gasped at the tenderness of such an action, confused at the lack of pain and blood. "Master..." he whispered and the light touch of their lips became lightly hard but it still lacked the pain he'd become so used to.

Slowly, Sebastian pulled away. "Forgive me. I should have asked first."

The younger shook his head. "I wanted you to." He admitted with a blush and Sebastian smiled before bidding the younger goodnight.

He left the room only to go into his own and, for the first time in a long time, Sebastian fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Sebastian was awoken by a small voice. With a groan, Sebastian sat up only to find a shaky Ciel hugging a pillow to his chest. He shifted uncomfortably under the elder's gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning in concern.

Ciel blushed. "I ...had a nightmare." He muttered.

The elder smiled softly and folded back the covers in an invitation to join him which the demonling accepted gladly, climbing into bed beside the demon. Sebastian pulled the covers over them both and pulled the younger into his arms. There was a hesitation but it wasn't long before Ciel discarded the pillow in favour of wrapping his arms around Sebastian in return, snuggling in close to the only demon who had ever been kind to him.

"Good night, Ciel." Sebastian whispered but the demonling was already asleep.


	7. His Butler: Actractive

Sebastian awoke the next morning to the faint sound of purring and a warm body pressed up against his own. He opened his eyes to find a mass of blue hair poking out from under the covers right by his chest and smiled as he felt those small arms tighten around him and the soft purrs become louder. Ciel rubbed his cheek against Sebastian's chest like a kitten making the elder want to fawn over him but he refrained in case he woke the younger.

Judging by the purrs, Sebastian figured the younger was most likely a cat demon: a kitten or a cub. The realisation made the elder smile; finally he had a kitten he could keep, the price of hell be damned.

Ciel shifted in the elder's arms, slowly coming back to the waking world. The younger instinctively snuggled into the warmth of the body beside him. "'Bastian..." he murmured, half asleep and Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. Did, perhaps, Ciel remember him yet? Did he remember anything at all?

The young one yawned then sat up, momentarily forgetting where he was. "Um ... Good morning, Master," He said shyly and Sebastian's hope died some.

"Good morning, Ciel," Sebastian replied, reaching out to brush the hair from Ciel's eyes. The boy stiffened but allowed the contact. The demon couldn't help but smile as the demonling blushed as their skin touched. "Hungry?"

The younger hesitated before nodding. Sebastian gave him an encouraging smile then slid out of bed. It was then Ciel realised the elder went to bed in only his black silk boxers, leaving everything else on show. Mismatched eyes ran over ivory skin, admiring all he could see. 'Master Saul' had a firm chest and a toned abdominal. His legs were long, like the rest of him, and nicely toned too. His ass wasn't exactly something to be ignored either.

It was the first time Ciel felt sexual hunger.

"See something you like?" Sebastian teased, noticing the younger's gaze. The demonling blushed and looked away, muttering his apologies but Sebastian laughed. "It's alright," he said crawling up the bed and leaning over the younger, "you're young. It's only natural you should want and lust for another. Ask for anything, little one, and you'll not be denied. This is your home now; I only want you to be happy."

There was a moment of hesitation before their lips met, their mouths parting in order for their tongues to touch. Ciel's hands found Sebastian's hair as the two kissed hungrily. The kiss was forceful and rough but it didn't hurt and Ciel found he liked kissing his new master. It seemed to make the elder happy which the boy relished in. He liked this master very much so far. No pain had been inflicted upon him, he hadn't been sent to bed hungry and the master hadn't made the demonling do anything he didn't want to. The master had been nothing but kind to Ciel, had even allowed him to sleep in the master bedroom and protected him from his nightmares.

The boy wanted to please his master, to make the master feel good but the kiss was broken before the younger could do such a thing. For a moment, they just stared at one another, each wanting more of the other but unsure if they were allowed.

"Let's get some breakfast." Sebastian suggested with a slight smile that turned quickly into a smirk at the younger's flustered blush. The demon chuckled, "come," he said getting up and the boy followed suit before following the elder from the room.

On their way, they bumped into a woman with wine red eyes that could have been the master but, though they had a similar face structure and raven black hair, her nose wasn't quite the same, her lips were too full, her face slightly rounder and her hair too curly. The woman's eyes widened when she saw the boy. "I recognise you." She said. "You were at the auctions only six months ago. I almost brought you."

Ciel looked up at 'Master Saul' for an explanation who gave him a smile. "Ciel, this is my sister, Branwen." He said. "Branwen, this is Ciel."

"You're Ciel?" the raven said in surprise.

The crow smiled. "Yes he is. Now, leave him be."

Branwen pouted. "But he's such a pretty little thing." She said stepping closer and Ciel took a step back, bumping into Sebastian in the process who laughed softly.

"Come on, young one." He said, his voice ringing with amusement.

The boy nodded and they hurried off.


	8. His Master: Pleasing

Souls in hell were not as they were on earth; they had been warped and twisted so that they looked something like human food. Ciel ate happily, devouring the souls offered to him one by one. His small, soul deprived body soaking them up like he had never tasted one before, which was actually the case before he met his new master who was watching him eat with something like amusement in the smile on his lips.

Ciel realised that all he had been doing throughout his time with this new master was taking from him. That wasn't right; 'Master Saul' should be taking from Ciel, not the other way around. And he wanted to please the master. The elder made Ciel feel safe for the first time since before he could remember.

"Ciel?" the master said snapping the demonling out of his thoughts. Mismatched eyes flickered up to wine red. Those eyes were warm and familiar, the elder's voice like a melody of a lullaby long forgotten and his face ... that _face_ ... like the shadow of a memory lost to him. "Ciel, are you alright?"

'"_Young Master, are you alright?"_'

Ciel blinked. "I ... I'm fine."

'"_I'm fine, Sebastian. There's no need to concern yourself."_'

The master stroked the younger's cheek. "It's alright, young one. You can tell me anything. I'm here if you need me. I'll never leave you."

'"_You must never betray me and you must never leave me!"_

"_Yes, My Lord."_'

Ciel leaned in and pressed his lips to the elder's. The lips beneath the demonling's curved in a smile before the kiss was returned. Delighted Ciel had started the kiss this time, Sebastian gathered the boy into his arms. Part of the elder knew that the little one was most likely acting on his ridiculous need to please but another part of him harboured the hope that Ciel felt as he used to, that Ciel was acting on affection.

The kiss was broken and the demonling pulled away, blushing. "I ... I'm sorry if I overstepped my mark."

"Not at all, young one." Sebastian chuckled.

'"_Not at all young master."'_

"_Very well, if that is all, you may go."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_'

Ciel frowned. "I know you." He whispered reaching out to touch the elder's cheek. "From another time, another place, perhaps another life." 'Master Saul's' eyes softened and he brushed some hair out of Ciel's marked eye.

'_Sebastian extended his hand out to the young master before brushing hair out of the boy's face to remove the eye patch beneath._'

"I know you." Ciel repeated. Sebastian leaned in and ignited another soft kiss that slowly became passionate and heated. When he finally pulled away, Ciel was too flustered to say much more.

"Come. Let's find you something to wear." Sebastian suggested. The younger nodded and once again followed the elder to the bedroom.

Once the door was closed, Ciel dropped his nightshirt, allowing it to puddle at his feet. Upon hearing the sound, Sebastian turned only to find himself staring at the perfection that was the demonling's naked body. "Ciel, what are you..."

"Let me please you, master." Ciel said and Sebastian noticed the lack of hesitation of calling Sebastian his master that had always been there when he called the pig demon such a word. It seemed the boy welcomed being owned by Sebastian.

"That's not what I..." Sebastian began as the younger approached him.

"Want?" Ciel finished as he gently pushed the demon onto the bed. "We both know that's a lie. Why else would you have brought a sex slave? Why else would you be harder than steel right now?" he asked palming the elder's obvious erection. "You want me so why not allow yourself to indulge in what's yours? I am yours, Master, yours to do what you desire."

"You're ... ah ... it's not ..." Sebastian groaned as the younger rubbed his clothed member. "I ... C ... Ciel ... shit..."

"Let me please you." Ciel pleaded as he unzipped the elder's leather trousers.

"We shouldn't." The elder moaned, his mind going hazy with lust as his erection was freed and fondled with by skilled hands. Sebastian found himself thinking: if this was what the boy could do with his hands, what could he do with his mouth?

"Ciel," Sebastian said after a breath, "you must understand that I don't want to hurt you. I know such an act has caused you pain in the past, I know they hurt you. I don't want you seeing me as one of those lust obsessed pigs. I'm nothing like that."

"I know," Ciel replied with a smile, "which is why I want you to. I know you'll not hurt me. Let me please you. I want to. Let me give you this, master; let me please you." He leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Sebastian suddenly flipped them aground so that he was nestled between the younger's thighs, kissing the boy over and over. "I want you to enjoy this too." He whispered and Ciel's mouth fell open in surprise.

No one had ever offered him so much before.

Sebastian ran his hand up the younger's thigh, pushing it further apart from the other before he grasped the younger's half erect member and began jerking it. Ciel gasped in unexpected pleasure, thrusting his hips into that sinful hand.

"Master..." Ciel moaned, not expecting the feelings that rushed through him, that filled his body as the elder continued to give him pleasure.

After wetting his fingers, Sebastian sucked on the younger's neck, part of him sure he was dreaming as he ran his other hand to the younger's entrance. The boy groaned as a finger slid inside, his hips rolling forward, taking that finger in deeper with a wince. A second finger was added and the younger gasped in pain, wincing uncomfortably.

"Master..." he whimpered as he was stretched by those long fingers.

"Shh." Sebastian cooed, adding another finger. "It's alright. I've got you."

"Master!" the demonling gasped as those fingers hit a spot inside him that made the boy's eyes turn that demonic red. "Master ... please ... more."

Sebastian removed his fingers and kicked off his footwear, trousers and his boxers. "Ciel ...this will hurt," he warned.

The younger cupped the elder's cheek, slowly leading Sebastian down for a kiss. "I don't care," he whispered before their lips met. Sebastian groaned hungrily and began to push his way in, kissing his lover to help distract from the pain.

Their arms wrapped around one another and Ciel felt pleasure like no other as his master thrust into him. Each movement, though rough and wild, was strangely tender. The boy's hips rolled up to meet the demon's thrusts, a chorus of blissful moans from the younger filling the bedroom.

Though Ciel called out "Master", Sebastian knew the demonling was calling out for him as they continued to reach the heights of pleasure through one another, their bodies moving together as if they had been made for the very purpose of loving one another.

All too soon, it all came to an end. They reached completion, tumbling over the edge of ecstasy together. For a moment, they just lay together before Sebastian pulled out and lay beside the demonling.

Ciel snuggled in as his master pulled him into his arms. Everything was clear to him now; he could see what he had failed to realise beforehand.

He wasn't sure how, or why but, somehow, Ciel had fallen in love with his master.


	9. His Butler: Married

Ciel lay there in Sebastian's arms, warm and content with the sheets draped over their naked bodies. The two were tangled together and happy to be so, especially when Ciel started purring quietly as Sebastian stroked his hair.

"Does is always feel so good when done willingly?" the demonling asked after a few moments of calm silence.

Sebastian smiled softly, "Usually."

There was more silence for a while as the two bathed in the lingering bliss of their previous orgasm. Little fingers began to trace unseen patterns on the elder's skin. "Are you always so considerate of your bed-mates, master?" the younger inquired curiously.

"No," was the honest reply, "usually I do it out of my own desire for pleasure. Usually, I don't care if my 'bed-mate' of the night feels good."

"But you wanted me to feel good." It wasn't a question. They both knew Sebastian wanted the little one to enjoy their actions, to feel pleasure.

"Yes but that's because I lo..."

Suddenly, the door swung open before the elder could finish his sentence and the accusing glare of a brunette with cold, yellow eyes with slits for pupils came to greet them. Her snakelike eyes fell upon Ciel. "Who are you and what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing with my **husband**?"

Shock flickered over the younger's features and he sat up, looking down at his master. "H... _husband? _"

Sebastian looked everywhere but Ciel's eyes, the azure and mauve pools filled with hurt and betrayal as the elder gave his answer. "Yes, Magnolia is my wife."

The demonling slipped out of bed and pulled on his nightshirt before bowing politely to Magnolia, keeping his expression blank. "I apologise ...my Lady. I was only pleasing my master." The younger said.

"Ciel..." Sebastian said sitting up but the boy had gone. He gave Magnolia his darkest glare. "You couldn't just keep your mouth shut, could you?"

The female hissed like the twisted snake she was. "You are mine, not his. We are wed."

"That was almost a century ago." Sebastian snapped. "And we both know what happens at the end of a century."


	10. His Master: Remembering

Tears wouldn't stop falling as the little kitten curled into a ball under the cover of the duvet on his bed, his small frame shuddering violently from the force of the onslaught of silent sobs. His heart was shattered and what pride he had was destroyed. Of all the things that had to happen, why did Master have to be married?

How could Ciel be so stupid? Master had avoided looking and touching the boy, he had only given in and indulged in the younger's body because Ciel had practically forced himself upon the elder and he had brought Ciel only to save the boy from Tierman's wrath.

If the younger was honest, he would prefer an eternity of being raped and tortured than to suffer another minute of this pain inhabiting the very core of his demonic soul.

Without invitation, the room was entered and a pair of gentle hands pulled him into warms arms. "Shh." Branwen cooed as the demonling wept. "It's alright, little one. Shh." She rocked the boy gently like a mother would her child.

After a long while, Ciel passed out in the arms of the sister of the demon he loved.

* * *

Sebastian stepped into Ciel's room perhaps an hour later, surprised to find his sister holding Ciel in her arms. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Sebastian." Branwen snapped. "Do you know what it means when a child weeps silently? It means something has upset them so thoroughly that they can't stop crying until they eventually pass out." She said glaring at the elder twin. "He's not even a century old, Brother. Why break him now?"

Sebastian sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "That was never my intention. You must understand; I missed him. I still do. I didn't expect him to shut down on himself; I didn't expect him to forget about everything but how I left him. I just wanted to protect him, to hold him again. He's my young master, Branwen. I love him."

Branwen's wine red eyes softened and she let out a sigh before allowing Sebastian to take the boy. "You have three days left, Sebastian." She reminded the elder. "Magnolia's going to use every method she knows of to seduce you into staying.

The crow stroked his kitten's hair. "I know." He said softly as he got himself comfortable under the covers with Ciel cuddled into him. "It's only three more days."

Branwen chuckled. "I wish your marriage was over already."

* * *

Ciel awoke a few hours later, wrapped in the embrace of his master. Shifting, the boy looked up at the demon. "Should you not be with your wife?" he asked softly.

The demon shook his head. "When demons marry, Ciel, we're only married for a century." Sebastian explained. "I only have three days of being married to her unless we remarry which I refuse to do. Magnolia and I will probably never see one another again. We don't love one another, we never have. Our relationship was built on lust and desire. Besides, my heart belongs to another."

Ciel looked away, curling into ball. "She must be a very special person." He said softly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Silly boy, I'm talking about you."

Ciel sat up, his eyes wide as he stared at the elder. "But... I'm no one. I ... I'm not ... I don't ...I ..." he stuttered until Sebastian silenced him with his mouth. Unable to stop himself, Ciel responded, returning the kiss passionately. Sebastian pulled the younger closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger.

"You're mine," Sebastian whispered, "And that's all you need to be." Ciel nodded his understanding before reigniting their kiss. The two held one another as tight as possible, their bodies pressing together. Ciel grasped the elder's hair, coaxing his lover to kiss him harder as they rolled so that Sebastian was on top. Too soon, Sebastian pulled away with a groan. "I'm sorry." He sighed at Ciel disappointed expression. "Lunch is almost ready, we need to get you dressed and I have documents I need to deliver. You can come with me if you want." He added and Ciel's eyes lit up.

"I can?" he asked hopefully and Sebastian nodded. The younger grinned and pressed his lips to Sebastian's in a short but passionate kiss. "Thank you."

The elder smiled and stroked the younger's cheek then got up. From the wardrobe, he grabbed the younger something warm to wear then helped the demonling dress. Hand in hand, the two made their way to the gardens where a platter of sandwiches was waiting for them. Well, souls made to look like sandwiches anyway.

Ciel squealed when Sebastian pulled the boy onto his lap, making the elder laugh and the younger scowl playfully. A blushed lit up the younger's cheek as the elder pushed a sandwich square quarter into the demonling's mouth. Ciel chewed and swallowed before narrowing his eyes at his master. A kiss was enough to make Ciel forget about pretending to be mad.

On their way back, Sebastian was carrying the younger. "Put me down." Ciel sighed. "Please. Pretty please." He begged hissing the master's neck.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, my Lord." He teased as he set Ciel on his feet.

The younger froze. "What ...did you just call me?"

"My Lord," Sebastian repeated frowning.

'"_I hate you!"_

"_Well, I hate you!"_

"_You're nothing to me!"_

"_I'm your master!"_

"_You've ruined everything!"_

"_You're being a prick!"_

_Then, finally, the little lord uttered words that rang in their ears and made Ciel regret something for the very first time. "Well, if you want to leave so badly, why don't you take your stupid contract and go?"_

_There was silence and, for the briefest of moments, Sebastian actually looked hurt. Then his red, wine coloured eyes darkened. Sebastian turned on his heals and headed for the door. "Goodbye, young master." He said coldly before leaving the room._

_Breathing hard with fading anger, Ciel listened to the gentle footsteps as they faded while the owner left the building. A moment passed and hurt replaced anger. The young demon ran after his elder. "Sebastian! Don't go, please don't go! I'll do anything, Sebastian! Please! Please don't leave me!" he begged grabbing hold of the angered demon's hand. The elder shook off the fledgling demon but Ciel took hold of that arm again. "Please. I'm sorry. Please don't go, don't leave me alone. You're all I have. Please, I don't..."_

_**SLAP**__._

_Too weak to defend himself, Ciel found himself on the ground cupping the side of his face where Sebastian had struck him. "Seb... Sebastian..." he whispered, his mismatched eyes brimming over with tears. "Please..." His lower lip had split and a mark was left behind where Sebastian had hit him, forming into a nasty bruise. _

_For a moment, Sebastian just looked at the snivelling wreck in the dirt, still muttering his pathetic pleas. "D-...don't. P-...please. S-...Sebastian." the young one sobbed as the elder walked away. "Sebastian!" Ciel called but Sebastian had gone. "Please... I love you_."'

Ciel stared at the elder in horror, backing away from the confused demon. "S...Sebastian." the boy finally choked out, touching his cheek where Sebastian had slapped him all those long years ago. "Sebastian." The elder's eyes widened as his name was repeated by the younger again and he knew the boy remembered. "Sebastian."

Sebastian reached out to the boy who flinched back. "Ciel, I..."

"No." Ciel whispered, his eyes filling once again with tears. "I don't want to hear it." Betrayal was once again clear in those eyes. "You left me. You left me with no way to defend myself, with no way to fight against those that would hurt me." He gasped softly. "I trusted you and you ...you used me. I loved you, Sebastian, I love you..." he turned on his heels and he ran.


	11. His Butler: Forgiven

Sebastian eventually found Ciel in the boy's bedroom with his back to the door. "Ciel?" he said softly as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Ciel, I..."

"Don't." Ciel said quietly. "Don't."

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, sighing softly. "I'm sorry." He told the younger. "I wasn't thinking that night. I was angry and hurt and I just wanted out. I'm sorry, Ciel. I love you, never doubt that. I have never used you, not ever."

There was silence for the longest of times as Ciel considered the elder's words. It was only when Sebastian was about to get up to leave did Ciel speak. "I waited for you." He admitted. "I waited for a full decade for you and then some. I sat there, hoping you'd come back. Then they came for me and I called for you, begged for you to save me but you didn't. I needed you."

Sebastian lay beside the younger and pulled Ciel into his arms. "I'm sorry. I heard you calling. I should have come. I'm so sorry."

Ciel found himself snuggling into the elder, allowing himself to be held. "I would have waited forever for you." He said softly. "I would have waited, Sebastian." It was a moment before he realised he was crying again. "I love you."

Sebastian tightened his hold, pulling the younger closer. "I won't let you go this time. I promise."

The boy shook his head. "No. You promised you wouldn't leave me last time. Don't make promises you can't keep." He said pulling out of the embrace. "Just leave me alone."

"Ciel," Sebastian sighed reaching out for the younger. "Would you have me wait for you? Would you have me suffer? If that's the case then tell me now, God knows I deserve it, but please, don't take yourself away from me. I love you. I do."

Ciel shook his head, wiping away the tears. "No." He sobbed pushing the elder away once again. Getting up, he headed for the door.

Sebastian stood and grabbed hold of the younger's hand. "Ciel, please, I beg of you, please, stay." He said desperately. Ciel shook the elder off but Sebastian took hold of that hand again. "Please, I love..."

_**SLAP!**_

Ciel gasped softly, his hands covering his mouth as he stared horrified at what he'd done. With wide eyes, the younger watched as the elder touched his split lip. "Sebastian... I ... I ..." Ciel reached out to the elder who recoiled. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please, please forgive me?" he pleaded tearfully. The boy hugged Sebastian around the middle, sobbing into the elder's abdominals. "I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry."

Sebastian sank to his knees so that they were just about the same height. "I love you too." He promised and their lips met.


	12. His Master: Forgiving

They were on the bed, Sebastian propped up against the headboard while Ciel's head rested on Sebastian's stomach. A calm silence had settled between the two as Sebastian took to stroking Ciel's hair, easing all their doubts and worries. Eventually, the elder found the need to break the silence. "Do you forgive me, then?" he asked softly, his eyes on the fireplace on the other side of the room.

The younger nodded. "I'd forgiven you a long time ago," Ciel said quietly. "I understand why you left. I was horrible to you."

Sebastian let out a sigh as he listened to his beloved blame himself. "It wasn't you, young master." He assured the younger. "It was me. I couldn't see what I had before I left it."

"Don't call me that." Ciel told the elder, sitting up. "You're hardly my servant anymore, Sebastian." He straddled the elder's hips and looped his arms around the elder's neck. "If anything, I'm yours." A brief kiss was planted on Sebastian's lips, the boy withdrawing before the demon could respond. "I love you." He sighed, resting his forehead against his lover's.

Sebastian's arms wrapped around the younger, "I love you too." He promised. They stayed like that for a while, bathing in the tenderness of their embrace. Silence brewed once again and, this time, Ciel was the one to break it.

"Sebastian, why didn't you tell me who you were?" he asked curiously.

The elder smiled slightly. "Would you have believed me?"

"No." The boy admitted.

"There you go, then." Sebastian chuckled kissing a patch of skin on the younger's neck. "You wouldn't have believed me and I didn't want to destroy what little trust you had granted me."

The younger shifted slightly and buried his face in the elder's neck. "I thought...when you didn't come fore me, I thought you hated me."

"No." Sebastian sighed, "I never hated you. I was just angry at you."

"But you eventually came to save me."

The elder nodded. "I missed you."

Ciel's arms tightened slightly. "I missed you too," he told his lover, "before I made myself forget you." Sebastian shifted and pushed Ciel out of the embrace only to pull him back for a kiss. The two kissed hungrily, playfully nipping and teasing before their tongues came into contact, making the two melt into one another.


	13. His Butler: His Lying Wife

Magnolia burned with anger and jealousy as she watched the two, master and servant, act as lovers did; holding each other, kissing and snuggling, the tenderness in which they touched each other with and the way they looked at one another. Any fool could see they were completely and utterly in love but, if she knew anything, she knew Victorians and their morals and she knew Sebastian and his morals. She knew how to make sure Sebastian stayed hers, would marry her once again before their marriage was over in just two days.

The snake found the lovers cuddled up atop the slave's bed, their fingers intertwined. The two looked up as Magnolia entered the room, her presence filling the air with a sudden chill that made Ciel feel small and insignificant.

The brunette stood there for a moment, her cold yellow eyes on Ciel curled up in Sebastian's warm arms. Eventually, she caster her gaze to Sebastian who was studying the woman through slightly narrowed eyes, "What do you want, Magnolia?"

The she-demon knew this was her chance to put her acting skills into practise so she shifted as if she was nervous, casting her gaze everywhere as if feeling awkward or scared. She knew what she was doing; she knew Sebastian would fall for this. "I ...I have to tell you something." She said softly. It was all just a lie but these were desperate times. A she-demon's got to do what a she-demon's got to do.

Sebastian arched his eyebrow wondering what on earth was going on. His soon-to-be-ex wife never acted like this. "Tell me what?" he asked.

Magnolia shifted again. "I would prefer not to say in front of your ...pet." she lied. She wanted Ciel to hear this. It would only make her plan more solid.

"Anything you can say to me can be said in front of Ciel." Sebastian snapped gritting his teeth.

Magnolia had to keep the triumphant grin at bay. "I ...I'm pregnant." She whispered, "and it's yours."


	14. His Master: Loved Less

The lovers stared at Magnolia in shock.

Pregnant?

Sebastian looked over at his young lover with sadness in his eyes. "Ciel, I..."

That's when Ciel realized what Sebastian was going to do. His eyes welled up with tears and he shook his head. "You promised." He choked out. "You promised you'd never leave me." Sebastian looked away knowing it was true and, yet again, he was going to break that promise.

"Ciel," Magnolia said sound as understanding as her acting skills would let her. "I'm pregnant," she lied again, "it is Sebastian's responsibility as my husband and the father to help me raise the child in the best possible way and that would be to remarry me."

The younger shook his head. "But he loves me. _Me_." He insisted then looked at Sebastian with tearful eyes, "don't you?"

Sebastian sighed. "It's not as simple as that, Ciel. I love you, I do but this child is mine and I love it more." He said softly. "I'm its father and it needs me."

Ciel's face became blank and impassive; all the walls he had torn down for Sebastian were shoved back up. It was heartbreaking to witness but Sebastian was forced to watch anyway. The boy didn't even acknowledge the tear tracks on is cheeks as he glared at the elder. "You lied to me." He said speaking calmly. "You're a liar. I don't forgive liars." He slid off the bed. "Now I would appreciate it if you got out of my room."

"Ciel..."

"OUT!" Ciel screamed.

Magnolia hissed. "How dare you! How dare you speak to your master thusly!" she yelled at the younger, glaring at him coldly but Ciel matched her gaze with his own. The depth of the hatred in those eyes startled the she-demon. She could see so much pain, so much suffering both old and new. There was so much, too much, for a mere demonling.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, once earl to the Phantomhive estate, ex-watchdog to the Queen Victoria and the last of my name." Ciel hissed like an angry kitten. "I am not asking anymore. Sebastian, I order you: Get. Out."

Sebastian bowed with his hand over his heart. "Yes...my...lord." he said sounding strained before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

Magnolia stared at the boy who swayed where he stood. There was so much power in this child, there had to be fore him to be able to order Sebastian away. So much sorrow. "Ciel..."

For a moment those mismatched eyes looked as ancient as the world itself before they became hard and cold once again. "Get out." He said softly.

The she-demon nodded and realized as she left that this boy was truly in love with her Sebastian.


	15. His Butler: A Father-to-be

Ciel stayed in his room for most of that day, curling up into a ball on his side. The date for the wedding had been set just hours ago for after the baby was born in a few months which Magnolia seemed less than happy about but nothing she said changed Sebastian's mind; he seemed determined to stay unmarried for as long as he could. Part of Ciel was angry at Sebastian for getting himself in this position but another couldn't blame him.

Three months passed in agony, each day worse than the next before Ciel began to notice his stomach was a little bigger than it used to be, firmer. The younger frowned as he stared at his reflection in the mirror then he gasped as he realised what was going on.

A quiet chuckle came from the door and Ciel looked around to find the bride-to-be standing there, her figure perfectly flat and smooth. No life radiated from her stomach like it did Ciel's; she had no bump where the baby would grow. "You're not pregnant, are you?" the boy said staring at the woman in horror. "You tricked him, told him you were carrying his child because you knew he would do the honourable thing."

Magnolia shrugged. "And if you tell Sebastian, he'll only think you're lying," She said happily. Ciel was sure she was right but the younger had never been known for lying. He wasn't a liar. Was he? "I'll tell you what will happen, Ciel. Once your baby is born, you will give it to me and allow me to raise it as my own or you and that thing will die."

Ciel's hand went straight to his stomach as if to protect the child within. "Will I be able to see her?" he asked desperate to have some form of attachment to the child. "Please, I'll do anything. I won't let her die but, please, don't cut me off from her completely."

The she-demon hesitated. How could she deny such a thing when her own mother had never bothered to pay much attention to her? How could Magnolia resist the plea of a desperate mother? "Alright," She said softly, allowing this one request.

Ciel was grateful that this snake had at least a little compassion in her cold heart but he knew that he couldn't give this child, his impossible child to the she-demon. "How...how is this possible? How can I carry his child? I'm male."

Magnolia sighed impatiently. "All males under the age of three thousand years can carry a child because their bodies are still able to change." She left the room and Ciel's legs failed beneath him. He fell into a heap on the floor, sobbing for his *forgotten love, for his unborn child and for the fact that Sebastian would marry another.

Death seemed like a good idea.

* * *

*_**Mon Amour Oublié means My Forgotten Love**_

_**Most people have been asking for an MPreg so ok, I give in just this once.**_


	16. His Master: Dreaming

Weeks passed and Ciel's stomach only grew bigger. He was kept locked in his room but he was kept healthy for the sake of the baby. Each day Magnolia would visit to check on him and remind him that, if he didn't hand over his child, she'd kill them both. Fear, sadness and pain gripped Ciel like a noose, choking him. He needed Sebastian, to see him, be held by him if only for a moment. He wanted to tell the elder he was sorry, that Magnolia was using them and that the she-demon was a devious bitch.

He had dreams where Sebastian would come for him, take him away from Magnolia and protect their baby, each dream so real that it broke Ciel's heart to wake up. He tried forgetting about Sebastian like he did last time but something about being pregnant wouldn't let him. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured to the bump that was his stomach. "It looks like Daddy's going to leave us to rot." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sebastian...how could you?"

_There was a sudden knock at the door and Ciel scrambled into bed, pulling the covers over him. "Ciel?" a muffled, familiar voice spoke making Ciel gasp and touch his stomach protectively. "Ciel, unlock the door."_

"_Sebastian..." Ciel whispered covering his mouth, unsure of what to do. He couldn't hide his stomach if Sebastian came in and he couldn't pass it off as just putting on weight; his arms and legs were much too thin. "Sebastian...please..."_

_There was a jingle of keys and Ciel's eyes widened in fear as he listened to a key turn in the lock. The door opened and the demon Ciel most wanted to see entered the room. "Ciel, what ...?" Sebastian stopped when he saw the demonling. The younger was staring at him with horror, fear, love and sorrow in those mismatched eyes and a hand over the large swelling of his stomach. "Ciel?"_

_The boy erupted into tears, his hands covering his face as his body shook with the force of his sobs. "Please," He wept, "go. If she sees you here, she'll kill me. She'll kill my baby."_

_Sebastian's eyes widened. "Ciel... I ...who?"_

"_G...go." Ciel begged. "Please, she'll find us. Sebastian, please...don't let her hurt my baby."_

_The elder hurried to the younger's side and gathered the boy into his arms. "I won't, just tell me who 'she' is? Tell me, Ciel?"_

_Ciel shook his head, burying his face in Sebastian's chest._

"_Well, at least tell me who the father is." The demon sighed and Ciel took Sebastian's hand, placing in onto his stomach. Realisation dawned on the elder and he stared down at the demonling. "Ciel, I... I didn't know."_

"_She's not pregnant, Sebastian." Ciel said quietly, clutching the elder as if he could make everything better. "She'll kill me and our baby if I don't give her to her." Tears stained Sebastian's shirt. "Don't let her take her."_

"_I won't, Ciel." Sebastian promised. "It's alright."_

Ciel's eyes snapped open and tears filled his eyes.

Sebastian wouldn't save him and their child.

No one would.


	17. His Butler: His Daughter

The time came when Ciel went into labour. Magnolia did the honours of cutting Ciel open –without pain relief- and watched as Ciel's body slowly healed. She allowed Ciel to hold his daughter and feed her with a bottle of formula. The child was healthy, a girl as Ciel had predicted but the boy was weak and frail. He held the child, staring down into those large, mismatched eyes so much like Ciel's with the exception of a star. The baby still had the amethyst colour in her right eye but there was no symbol like there was in her mother's.

"What will you call her?" Magnolia asked curiously as she watched the heart warming scene.

Ciel looked up at the she-demon, startled. "You'll let me name her?" he asked in astonishment and the woman nodded. There was a paused as Ciel thought of a name then he spoke. "Arya," he said after the baby had fallen asleep, "her name is Arya."

Magnolia nodded again and took Arya into her arms, cradling her uncomfortably. "You can see your precious brat again tomorrow," she said as she carried the child out of the room, leaving Ciel to silently cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian had received the news that his bride had given birth to a daughter. Half filled with excitements and half filled with dismay, Sebastian hurried to Magnolia's room to see the babe. The child was in a cot beside the she-demon who was reading a book. "How is she?" Sebastian asked, gathering his daughter into his arms.

"Arya is fine." Magnolia said dismissively. Strange; shouldn't the she-demon be smiling and full of joy? Sebastian frowned and remembered that this was the first child Magnolia had borne, Of course the woman would be feeling a bit off and irritated because of the pain.

"Arya." Sebastian repeated with a smile as he looked at his daughter who awoke, opening her mismatched eyes. The elder stared for a long time at the babe in his arms, the child with his shaped eyes but the facial features were remarkably like Ciel's. The few strands of hair were as black as Sebastian's own but this child could not have been Magnolia's. "Honey, would you mind if I took a walk with our daughter?"

Magnolia smiled. "Not at all, my love," she said happily.

Sebastian reluctantly returned the smile and carried his daughter from the room.

* * *

Ciel was staring lifelessly at the ceiling when the door opened again, dried blood still caked to a fading scar on his stomach. "Come back to gloat, Magnolia?" Ciel asked bitterly, "or did you want something else from me as well as my daughter?"

When there was no reply, Ciel turned his hear to look at his visitors and saw his child in the arms of her father. They stared at each other for a moment, each just as horror-struck as the other.

"Sebastian."


	18. His Master: Truth

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a moment, staring at the blood and all the evidence that Magnolia was not the mother of his daughter. He glanced at the child in his arms then back at the demonling. Silence brewed between the two as they waited for the other to say anything. It was only when Arya began to cry that Sebastian approached and handed his daughter back to her mother. Ciel's eyes lit up as his daughter was placed in his arms and the child stopped crying when Ciel began to coo to the baby quietly.

A moment passed and Ciel looked back up at Sebastian, "You know, don't you?" he asked as he held his baby in his arms. One marked eye and one blue studied the elder with cautious eyes, "if you didn't, you'd be with ...with her." Ciel looked away, returning his gaze to his child, wondering if this was the last time they'd see one another.

The bed dipped as Sebastian sat down beside his young love. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I knew there was something going on that she wasn't telling me about but I didn't think it was something like this." He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you were still angry with me so I thought it would be best if I stayed away. I never suspected you were ...well..."

"Carrying your child?" Ciel suggested, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is what you've got. Go on, go back to her and continue playing happy families. I want no part in it but I won't have you stop me from seeing my daughter or getting Arya and I killed."

Sebastian looked around at his young love with a frown, "Ciel, I love you not Magnolia. I have no reason to go back to her now that I know that she's not really the mother of my child." He touched Ciel's cheek tenderly, "I'm so sorry, Ciel. I never meant for any of this. I didn't think Magnolia would go so far but I was wrong. Could you find it within yourself to forgive me?"

Ciel sighed, "I had already forgiven you, Sebastian." He admitted, "After all, what am I compared to a woman? What am I compared to someone who could give you everything."

Sebastian shook his head. "Ciel, you and Arya...you two are my everything." He leaned in and pressed there lips together. It took only a moment for Ciel to respond to the tenderness of the kiss, to return it with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sebastian..." he whispered, kissing the elder over and over again. Little gasps passed his lips as he sobbed silently. "Sebastian, please..." He breathed as their lips brushed together, "tell me this isn't a dream, tell me this is actually happening."

Sebastian stroked the younger's cheek as the boy glanced at his daughter. "This is happening, Ciel. This is real and, I promise you, Magnolia will pay for what she's done."


	19. His Butler: His Only Love

Magnolia knew something was wrong when her fiancé returned to the room with a frown. She sat up a little, acting like it was an effort before asking, "what's wrong?" but she was given no answer for a full minute, "Sebastian, my love, what's wrong?!"

Finally, Sebastian looked at her, "You haven't asked where Arya is," he commented.

Magnolia blinked like she'd forgotten who Arya was for a moment but then she regained her composure. "Of course not, I trust you enough to make sure our baby's safe," the she-demon told the male. "Go on then, where is she?"

"With her mother," Sebastian answered coolly.

"But I'm her mother," Magnolia said with a confused frown.

Sebastian laughed but there was no humour in his voice, "Don't give me that," he snapped, "I know what you've done, what you did to Ciel."

For a moment, Magnolia only gaped, "I... I don't know what..."

"Enough!" Sebastian growled, cutting her off as his eyes glowed that demonic red, "How do you expect me to marry someone as cruel as you? You deceived me, kept me from the one I love and you ripped a child, _my baby_, from the arms of her mother!"

Magnolia hissed, "I did that for us, for _you_!" she snapped, letting go of all pretends and standing. "That little brat will never love you like I love you! You are my husband, not his! If you want a baby, fine! We'll have as many as you please!"

"What? After you snatch them from the cold, dead clutches of the women who bore them?" Sebastian demanded, "I am not your husband, Maggie! I haven't been so for nine months and I'll not be so again. Now, I want you out; out of my house, out of my life and off my land. If not, I'll personally have you exiled." He turned to the door and opened it, "You have until dusk." He left the room and returned to his beloved.

Ciel was to be found in his bedroom, looking much cleaner thanks to Branwen who had washed and dressed the demonling and his daughter. The sheets had been changed and blood was no longer a scent present in the air.

It surprised Sebastian how good a parent Ciel seemed to be; the demonling hadn't once raised his voice when Arya started crying, he seemed to know more or less what the child wanted and he was quite ready to protect his daughter. Sebastian watched as Ciel allowed Arya's small hand to grasp his pinkie finger while the younger cooed to his daughter. The sight was enough to warm even the coldest of hearts.

The elder closed the door and Ciel looked around at the father of his child, "Do you want to hold her?" he asked as Sebastian approached and sat on the bed with his back propped up against the headboard, nodding. Ciel came over and placed Arya in Sebastian's arms before lying next to them, watching the elder fawn over their daughter. The kitten remained silent, knowing this was all a lie; Sebastian wouldn't have come back to had Magnolia's plan succeeded. "You'll look after her, won't you?" the younger double checked, stroking the raven black fuzz that was the she-demonling's hair. "You'll look after her and love her, right?"

"Of course," Sebastian answered with a frown, "You sound like you're saying 'goodbye'."

Ciel smiled slightly but that smile didn't reach his eyes, "More like 'goodnight'," he yawned.

The elder leaned in carefully and pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead, "well then. Goodnight, my love." Closing his eyes, Ciel wondered how many a time Sebastian had uttered the same words to Magnolia. He curled up with his back to his beloved and his daughter, allowing his heartache to push him into a willing slumber.

Magnolia left that night but Sebastian noticed how unhappy Ciel still was. At first, he thought the boy was only tired but the demonling cried silently in his sleep and rarely smiled genuinely with the exception for at Arya. Sebastian also noticed that Ciel barely looked at him or touched him. Naturally Sebastian began to suspect an affair but that just wasn't Ciel and, besides, the younger wouldn't have the time what with always being with Arya or Branwen.

For Sebastian, it was torture; Ciel was slipping into a depression and the elder didn't know why. Surely they should be living happily in their part of their ever after? If so, why was his young love so sad? The demon had decided enough was enough. He arranged for his twin to take care of the baby while he had a heart to heart with his beloved.

* * *

The demonling looked horrified when Sebastian walked into the room without their daughter and an expression like someone died, "Where's Arya?" the younger demanded quite understandably his voice quivering with traces of fear and panic.

"With Branwen," Sebastian assured the boy and Ciel let out a sigh of relief, "we need to talk."

The younger froze; waiting for the words he'd been dreading since Magnolia had left. He waited apprehensively fore Sebastian to tell him he wasn't wanted anymore, that Ciel meant nothing to him and that he wanted the demonling to leave so that the elder could be with Magnolia.

It was alright. Ciel understood. The brunette she-demon was fiercely beautiful whereas Ciel was ...not. In silence, the boy waited for his beloved to tell him all he feared but the worse which he had expected where not the words uttered, "You're not happy." It was said as a statement, not as a question. "We are together now, love. Magnolia's gone, we have a beautiful daughter but, still, you are not happy. You won't even look at me," Sebastian continued, "let alone touch me. What's wrong? Don't you want me anymore?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" Ciel asked quietly.

"What? Of course I..."

"Don't," Ciel whispered, cutting the elder off, "You never once checked on me when I was pregnant, you never once dropped in. I understand that you didn't know but you never even came to see if I was ok! I was scared, Sebastian. I was scared and lonely and I needed you. Magnolia was all I had to speak to."

"Ciel, I told you why I didn't come to see you..."

"Right, because of the fight," the younger let out a bitter laugh. It was a horrifyingly desperate sound that didn't fit with the anger of Ciel's words or the sorrowful tears in the younger's eyes, "for nine months, Sebastian? Tell me, how often did you make love to her? How often did you call her 'my love' and hold her in your arms as she slept? Did you even think of me? If not for Arya, would you even be with me now?"

"Of course I would!" Sebastian exclaimed, pulling the younger into his arms, "I love you."

"Liar!" Ciel accused weakly hitting the crow's chest as he sobbed, "You loved a make-believe child over me! I loved you! God, help me, I love you still..." he fell into Sebastian's arms crying his little heart out on Sebastian's stomach. "But I understand," the kitten whispered, "Magnolia is far more beautiful that I ever could be. She is female where I am not. She loves you to the point of insanity, she humiliated herself for you. She's cool and calm, I'm hot-head and rash. I'm clumsy and spoilt and..."

"The most wonderful person I have ever met," Sebastian interrupted, "you are far more beautiful that any other than our daughter. You forgave me when I left you the first time, will you forgive me this second time?"

Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's shirt, "did you sleep with her?"

"No," Sebastian promised, "we kissed and slept in the same bed but I didn't make love to her. I couldn't."

The younger frowned, "Why?"

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, "Because it wasn't you," he admitted, "She couldn't get me to ...erect. Her touch was not yours. I wanted –_I want_- you. No one else will do, Ciel; you are my lord, my life and my love. Without you, there would be nothing worth living for."

"What about Arya?"

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Arya is apart of you. With out you, there would have been no Arya," his arms tightened around his love, "I love you, Ciel, I always will. You're mine."

That's when their lips crashed together and they were kissing furiously. Sebastian lifted the younger up who wrapped his legs around the elder's waist. They tumbled over to the bed and collapsed into the sheets as Ciel's shirt was discarded. "Wait," Ciel gasped as Sebastian began kissing down his neck, "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't exactly want to get pregnant again. It was a miracle I hadn't done so before."

"Good point," Sebastian said sitting up, "I'll be right back."

And he left.

Ciel lay there, staring at the ceiling. For almost ten months, the two had barely touched if at all but now they had done more than they had in what felt like forever and Ciel had gone and ruined it by pushing Sebastian away.

The younger groaned, rolling onto his stomach only to burry his face in a pillow. Moments later, Ciel heard the door open and close then footsteps approaching. The bed dipped and a tail of hot kisses were scattered along Ciel's back. The demonling groaned softly, relaxing into the kisses and the hands that were gently massaging his shoulders. A small smile rested on Ciel's lips as the boy sat up. Sebastian kissed along Ciel's neck and began to remove the rest of the boy's clothing from behind.

Suddenly nothing mattered, nothing but the demon that was touching the kitten so tenderly, running his hands down the demonling's stomach. Sebastian sucked on a spot on the younger's neck that left the kitten mewling quietly and his member hardening. "I love you," Sebastian breathing into the younger's ear as Ciel twisted around and kissed Sebastian over his shoulder, the elders hand travelling down to the younger's member. A gasp of pleasure erupted from the little one's lips and the kiss deepened, tongues clashing together as they hadn't in months. Ciel's hips rolled into his lover's hand then squealed as he was flipped onto his back. He looked up at Sebastian with warm eyes, "Sebastian, I..."

"Shh," the elder cooed, "I know, love, I know." He sat up and pulled off his own trousers before removing his underwear and rolling on a condom –the reason he'd left- then leaned in to kiss his lover, "I love you too."

Their lips moved together, interlocking with tongues clashing. Ciel ripped off the last of the elder's garments then Sebastian thrust in. The younger cried out into the elder's mouth, his nails scratching down the elder's arms. Sebastian held still for a moment, letting Ciel adjust.

"Move," Ciel whispered, pulling Sebastian back down for yet another kiss. The demon obeyed, moving slow and steady while he kissed his lover over and over. Their kiss became more passionate and as did their love-making. Ciel's prostate was rammed into harder and faster; if not for the kiss, Ciel would be screaming in ecstasy but, with Sebastian's mouth in the way, all he could manage were little moans and loud mewls of pleasure. Even long after they climaxed, they continued kissing, each kiss a promise of forever.

"I love you," Sebastian breathed into his lover's mouth as soon as their lips parted for air, "I love you so much."

Ciel stroked the elder's cheek tenderly, "And I love you," he replied with a small, affectionate smile. "No more promises, just be there when you can."

The elder shook his head. "I will be with you and Arya forever, Ciel. That's not a promise, love; that's a fact."

"What about the next she-demon to claim to have your child?" Ciel asked, "Or the next contracted master you have that falls for you? When you fall for them in return, what about then?"

Sebastian let out a sigh. "I have slept with far less people than you may think. Magnolia was the only female I had ever slept with and we only married because it was convenient to our families at the time. Every male I have slept with was never as young as you. That's why I never expected you to get pregnant. I'd forgotten that even males could carry a child up to a certain age and I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner," he explained, "As for me falling in love with another, well, that's impossible. A demon can mate many times but we only fall in love once because love is pure and we are not. Even if I wanted to, I could never love another but you. You own my heart Ciel; I trust you won't break it?"

The younger blushed and tenderly kissed his beloved, "I'll try not too," he promised with a faint smile. "I won't do that to you."

They kissed again briefly before binning the condom and settling down to sleep for the night. Ciel fell asleep within minutes but Sebastian stayed awake just to watch his lover sleep. All the tensions had gone form the younger's posture and features as he slept, making Sebastian smile and shift ever closer. "My dear sweet Ciel, how could you believe I'd ever love anyone but you?" the elder whispered," your gentle nature, your smile, your everything right down to the faint freckle hidden just under your chin is a reason why I love you."

The sleeping demonling did not reply, completely unaware of his beloved's words but part of him must of sensed them for he snuggled closer in his sleep and the arm draped around the elder's waist tightened. Sebastian stroked the younger's cheek before he too surrendered to the peaceful abyss of sleep.


	20. His Master: His Precious Belongings

The morning that followed was calm and peaceful. Ciel was still within the blissful oblivion of his slumber when Sebastian awoke with a knock as the door. Without invitation, Branwen entered the room with Arya, "I see you two made up." She said as she approached the couple, spying Ciel curled up in Sebastian's side.

Sebastian smiled and sat up slowly as to not awaken his lover, holding out his arms for his daughter, "Was she any trouble?" he asked as he took his baby into his arms, cradling the she-demonling.

"None," Branwen answered with a grin at the child who had taken hold of Sebastian's finger, "she's been as good as gold. I've given her a bottle. She shouldn't be hungry for another few hours."

The elder nodded to show he had understood.

"He really loves you," Branwen commented and Sebastian looked up at his sister," he has brought down all the walls that guard his heart so well to allow you entry. In doing so, he had made himself vulnerable and has given you the perfect opening to destroy him. Don't break his heart, Sebastian. Not again."

She left then, leaving Sebastian with his slumbering lover and his new-born daughter.

He glanced at Ciel's sleeping features knowing that he had almost lost the demonling, that he had almost condemned the boy to an eternity of misery and pain. There was no way Sebastian would let it happen again; he would do all he could just to make his little love happy. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the young one and their daughter. They were the most precious things to him now, the most precious things to him ever and he wouldn't let that go. In all his years he had never really had something that was truly his own and now, at last, he had something that was his. Two things that belonged to him and he wouldn't let that go.

Not this time.

Not ever.


	21. His Butler: Revenge of the ex-Wife

Magnolia sat hissing with anger at that her husband –ex-husband as many kept reminding her- had gone off with some spoilt brat, some sex slave. This Ciel had stolen her man and Magnolia wasn't going to stand for it.

Her pregnancy plea had failed so now it was time for a new approach. An illusion of sorts, perhaps; an illusion of betrayal. If Ciel betrayed Sebastian then the crow would have no choice but to leave his kitten and return to his snake, his Magnolia.

The brunette stood, her beastly yellow eyes shining with the beginnings of victory. Thus plan would work, it had to. Just a little spell and Magnolia would look like Ciel. All that would have to be done then would be to lure a demon into the demonling's bedroom and seduce him, to have him have sex with her when Sebastian walked in. She would look like Ciel and she'd be making love with another. The plan was simple but bound to work.

Magnolia slipped off her robes, the fabrics falling from her elegant curves only to puddle at her feet. She was well aware of her guard watching her. "Tell me, James, my guard, do you find my form pleasing?"

Brown eyes travelled down to perfect round breasts, "Yes, my lady."

"Well then," She said and led him to her bed chambers.

* * *

**_What a slut, right?_**

**_You know the drill: the more reveiws I have, the longer the next chapter is so get reviewing. PS: anyone tried RPing on PM? Amusing when you've read every sebaciel Kuroshitsuji fanfic like yours truly. Oh, and any requests for Heated Up are ok. It's just a PWP really. I'm up for any other requests for any stories people want me to work on over the Christmas Holidays too. It'll give me something to do until January, anyway. Some have you have asked for something to do with Arya while she's growing up and all I can really say is that I'll think about it and any ideas would be helpful. My mum and dad might be getting me the kuro boxset for Christmas so I'll probably bace something on the actual show instead of after it. Plus, I've never written an AU so I think I'll do one so suggestions for that would be fun. I was thinking having them as step-brothers but I don't know if anyone has done that yet. Suggestions, people. And reveiws because, as I said ealier, more reviews = longer chapters._**


	22. His Master: The Cheat

Ciel snuggled into Sebastian's side as he watched his daughter sleep in his lover's arms. With a tender touch, Ciel brushed his fingers over the small amount of raven black fuzz that was Arya's hair. The younger smiled happily as Sebastian kissed the top of the demonling's head and a light purr started up in his throat. It was a calm and peaceful moment that made Ciel feel content. "I love you," he sighed. "Both of you," he added, stroking his daughter's cheek.

They stayed like that for a while longer before Branwen coxed then out of bed with the promise of food. It was more Ciel who wanted food but Sebastian followed anyway since his young lover had kidnapped the baby and was currently cooing to the child as she awoke. Branwen smiled at the scene, the small family that had formed. It had been a thousand years –give or take a decade or two- since the raven had been part of a proper family and now she was aunt to the most beautiful she-demonling in existence.

Then a familiar scent, Magnolia's perfume, passed Branwen and filled her nostrils just for a moment then it faded and was gone.

* * *

Magnolia looked at her reflection with a satisfied smirk that looked oddly in place on the disguise she was wearing. She now looked like an almost identical copy to her (ex!) husband's little whore. All that was missing was the brand on his side and the star in his eye but that was easily overlooked.

She ran her hands over the new body, touching and feeling; getting used to it. She quite liked this body: it was feminine and delicate but so easily pleased. With such a body, it was effortless to make seductive and sensual with the right clothing and the right pose. For the first time, Magnolia understood the lure Ciel's body had for Sebastian. As she touched places that ought not to be touched and moaned, she observed the perfection of Ciel's skin and the beauty the younger had. It would be fun, she decided, pretending to be Ciel.

Finding a demon that preferred males and was just gagging for a round or two of free sex was a piece of cake. She snuck the demon –Probus was his name- into Ciel's bedroom and led Probus to the bed. The demon obeyed without question as the Ciel-disguised she-demon laid him on the bed and removed his garments.

With a seductive gaze, Magnolia stripped slowly. She found it odd to have an erection but it was a male's body and she understood the prices that had to come. Besides, it would only last for a few hours, a day at most.

Probus watched as 'Ciel' leaned in and sucked on the demon's hard length. Moans poured from the demon until the she-demon removed her mouth only to ride the other. It was painful having something so large in her backside but thanks to the spell, she now had a prostate for Probus to hammer with his shaft.

As Magnolia predicted, Sebastian came in half-way through their fun but the Ciel-disguised she-demon pretended not to notice. She moved atop the other demon, deliberately moaning Probus' name while Sebastian watched in horror.

Sebastian couldn't understand what he was seeing. All he saw was the love on his life willingly give himself to another. Surely there was some reasonable explanation for Ciel being on to of another man but Sebastian knew that there wasn't. Ciel was cheating on Sebastian with a demon the crow didn't even know.

Several things ran through Sebastian's mind as he stared, the main question was 'why'? Why would Ciel do this to him? Was the demonling unsatisfied with him? Did, perhaps, the kitten not love his crow anymore? Had Sebastian done something to upset the young one –again? If so then what? What had Sebastian done to warrant such a punishment?

Sebastian watched as 'Ciel' moved faster, his features that of ecstasy. Then Sebastian could take no more and left, hurrying to his bedroom where he just sat and stared at the wall, the image of Ciel making love with another still fresh in his mind. It hurt thinking about it, about Ciel with another. Could this be Ciel's way of getting back at Sebastian for choosing Magnolia's non-existent child over the demonling? Surely the kitten wasn't that cruel?

This must be how Ciel had felt when Sebastian was with Magnolia; helpless, sad and angry. It was a feeling Sebastian hoped wouldn't last long but he knew that it would last as long as Ciel didn't love him. Demons only loved once so... did that mean Ciel had never loved Sebastian in the first place? Or was Ciel a special case since he was in love with Sebastian before he'd become a demon?

Sebastian was just so confused now. He didn't understand. He needed to talk to Ciel, to find out what was going on. And why. Why had Ciel ...why?

The elder's hands covered his face as he forced himself not to cry. Crying wouldn't solve anything or make anything feel better. All he could really do now as sit there and wait for Ciel to return to him and explain what the hell was going on.

* * *

Magnolia cleaned herself up when she and Probus were finished. She had no idea how messy sex can be when both participants are male. It was degusting. How could anyone want to do anything so vile and painful? Surely it was humiliating? She let out a sigh as she showered then groaned when Probus decided to join her. She was bent over and they were at it again as the water washed over them. At least now, it wouldn't be quite so mess.

Finally Probus was satisfied and Magnolia was able to leave the shower, clean and sore. She pulled on her clothes, changed the sheets before leaving to hide and watch the chaos that would no doubt be spread. Soon Sebastian would confront Ciel and the boy would have no choice but to deny the accusations Sebastian would throw at him. Of course Sebastian wouldn't believe him; he'd seen Ciel with his own eyes. Or so he thought.

Then Magnolia would play the part of the understanding ex when Sebastian came crawling back to her. She'd forgive him and they'd live happily ever after.

Well, after she had dealt with Ciel and his bouncing baby brat.

* * *

**_There, a longer chapter. Now, should Magnolia get Sebastian or should Ciel win this round. Again? Reveiw to vote_**


	23. His Butler: Hurt

Sebastian sat there, awaiting his lover's return in complete and utter silence. He was hurt and angry and confused. Why? Why would Ciel do such a thing?

Ciel entered the room with a large grin on his face, looking flustered like he'd just been running or just been making love to another besides Sebastian himself but Ciel looked so un-guilty, innocent. Surely Sebastian had imagined the whole thing? No, Sebastian knew what he saw. "Sebastian! Arya smiled. Her first one!" the younger said in delight. Sebastian didn't say a word; he just looked at the younger until Ciel's smile faded into a frown, "Sebastian? Hello? Your daughter, she smiled. For the fist time ever... what's wrong?"

"Why?" Sebastian asked, his eyes burning with rage, "why did you do it? Was it to get back at me? Was it to hurt me?"

Ciel blinked repeatedly, "Huh?"

"Don't," the elder snapped, "don't deny it. I saw you with him, calling out _his_ name as you ... you..."

"Sebastian, I don't know what you're talking about..."

Sebastian stood abruptly, "Don't! I know what I saw and I saw you making love to another demon! How could you? I may have hurt you, Ciel, I may have done some really stupid things but I've never gone behind your back!" the elder yelled making Ciel flinch, "So, come on! Tell me why! Go on; give us our grand excuse as to why the fuck you decided to cheat on me!"

Ciel stared at the elder; he'd never seen Sebastian so angry nor had he ever heard Sebastian cuss before, "Sebastian, whatever you saw... I have never cheated on you. I have never made love to another since you..."

"Liar!" Sebastian hissed, "I saw you with my own eyes."

"I swear, I swear on my life and on Arya's..."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare swear your lies on our baby!" Sebastian yelled taking several strides over to Ciel who backed away, tripped and scrambled away in fear. Sebastian watched as the younger curled into a ball, trying to protect himself from whatever punishment he'd receive. Ciel was terrified and he could only thank whatever forces were at work that Arya wasn't here. Ciel's body stiffened as a gentle touch was delivered to his shoulder and he waited for the blow that never came, "Do you really think I'd hurt you?"

Ciel didn't answer nor did he dare move, his frame shaking with fear and the force of his sobs. He was so used to being hit, being abused especially when his master was displeased and, though Sebastian was not the younger's master he was still dominant in their relationship thus making him a master of sorts.

"Ciel...?" Sebastian sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I didn't do it," Ciel whispered, "I would never... Whatever you saw, who ever you saw, it wasn't me. I love you. I wouldn't do that to you. Not for revenge or for any other warped reason."

The elder demon paused, unsure whether to believe his eyes or Ciel. He sighed and sat on his bed as Ciel continued to cower in the corner like a frightened kitten, too scared to move. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gestured for Ciel to come to him. The boy hesitated but obeyed, allowing himself to be pulled into an embrace. "I could never hurt you, kitten. Never forget that."

Ciel curled into Sebastian's arms, burying his face in the elder's shirt as he snuggled closer. "I wouldn't hurt you either. Especially not like that. I could never make love to another ... not after everything we've gone through just to be together."

"I know, love." Sebastian said, "but I know what I saw. It looked like you. Brand and ...no... there was no brand!"


End file.
